Abstract/Project Summary The primary objective of the NYU Meyers P20 Exploratory Center for Precision Health in Diverse Populations Pilot Administrative Core (PAC) is to develop and maintain an innovative program to support early stage investigators in conducting pilot research and generating preliminary findings to address biologically diverse and common mechanisms, symptoms, modifiable and non-modifiable factors that underlie MCC. The PAC will work synergistically with the Administration Core, Precision Health Technology Core and Enrichment Program; and leverage the considerable resources of NYU to support pilot projects funded by the Center. This synergy is essential to maximize rigor and impact of proposed research in the Center's central theme and ensure development of innovative nursing research and interdisciplinary collaboration in MetS and related MCC. The specific aims of the PAC are: Aim 1: To facilitate, select, plan and oversee all aspects of pilot projects. Projects will use a precision health ecological perspective and CDEs to conduct innovative research on MetS, MCC, and the complexity, relatedness, biodiversity, and impact of MetS and MCC on individuals and families; Aim 2. To provide continuous, individualized mentorship and strong academic and technical support to awardees to maximize rigor, innovation, and impact of proposed studies, promote interdisciplinary collaboration, and enhance awardees' capacity to compete for federal funding to build their independent research careers in the center's theme; Aim 3: To promote development of innovative, high-impact research products (e.g., manuscripts, proposals, conference presentations); and Aim 4: To organize and monitor common measurement and analytic strategies to support CDE utilization that contributes to a MetS/MCC database. Through management of all aspects of the pilot projects (from selection of projects through dissemination of research findings) in close partnership with the pilot PIs, the PAC will foster independent research careers of the funded investigators. As a result, the PAC will help coalesce a network of innovative nurse scientists and interdisciplinary collaborators dedicated to building the science of MCC from a precision health ecological perspective through impactful research that accelerates nursing science. Through the consistent use of CDEs across the pilot projects, the PAC will build a MetS/MCC database to support ongoing and future research. In this way, the PAC supports the NINR's strategic plan in symptom science through projects that illuminate omic, biobehavioral, lifestyle and environmental explanations that inform nursing care for patients who present with symptoms of MetS by allowing for more individualized care.